


To my best friend's wedding

by cassieminnie



Category: DBSK, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Minor Jaejoong/Yoochun, Minor Yunho/Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieminnie/pseuds/cassieminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is getting marry, and being the soulmate, Yoochun only then realized his true feeling to him. So yeah, he'll like to try and win him back.<br/>So where does Changmin fit in all these?<br/>Let's just say that some big brown mismatched eyes also harbours a crush to certain someone who remained oblivious, until the last night before his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from 'My Best Friend Wedding'  
> So this is a Yunjae and Yoomin fiction, I usually wrote a Homin, but let's just say I'm fancy Yoomin the moment I was writing this so yeah....

‘Hey Chunnie, it’s me Jae. I haven’t heard from you in a while. Congratulation on your new hits for the song, I sent you a card and a little gift but hey, you didn’t reply to any of that. Not that I mind or anything. Anyway, I really wanted to talk to you about something, if you got this message please call me back. It’s getting really lonely talking to a machine now. Bye.’

 

Beep, you have no longer other voice messages.

The stack of papers fell off his face as he was starting to move from an hour of quick nap. Sleeping in his studio with many papers scattered around the space was something he is used to it.

Park Yoochun is a man with high dedication toward his work but due to this also, he lacked in his share for dating and stuff. Not that he isn’t a good looking, or have a bad voice or anything, he was an icon in high school, received many confession from the girls but things just never work well for him. They would date him for a week or two and eventually they would be the one to ask for a break up, saying he’s too good for them, making them felt inferior or something.

He doesn’t really remembered nor he wants to understand any of it, maybe because he was the least interested in any of them in the first place.

It was back in college that he finally met someone who at least spoken the same language as he is, someone who could carried out a normal conversation with him, someone who stuck with him and shared whatever random things he, or the other wanted to talk about. Someone he could be honest with.

“Jae?”

He rummaged through the pile of paper for his phone, it has to be around here somewhere.

After knocking few papers off the table, along with 2 paper cups of what once hold the black coffee he usually had on an overnight work, he found the silver handphone, next to his wallet and a bunch of keys to the apartment.

“There you are.”

Going through all the list of contact he finally found the number he was looking and hit the dial button. It was after the second rang the other on the line picked up the phone. Fast as ever, guess Jae always had his phone around him.

“Hey Jae, what up?”

“Chunnie, how nice of you to finally returned my calls. You know, 20 missed called and 15 text messages, if I don’t know you so well, I would have long dumped you.”

“Then I’m thanking god, I’m not your boyfriend, I’m your best friend, remember? There’s no way of you dumping me.” Yoochun chuckled at the end of the line, it always seemed easy talking to Jaejoong.

“Yah, we dated once remembered, it was you who decided we should just stayed as best friend.”

“So, you said you have something to tell me about?”

“Oh! Yeah! I almost forgot….”

Yoochun heard a deep inhale by the other even through the phone.

“Chun, you’re not gonna believe this, but…I’m getting marry. This Saturday.”

 

‘Thump’

a long silence before Yoochun’s cringed was heard, it sounded like he was in pain.

“Chun? are you there? are you okay?” Jaejoong sounded worry.

“No, I’m not. Am I hearing this right? You, Kim Jaejoong is getting marry? To whom? And isn’t Saturday just another five days away?”

“You’re gonna meet him soon enough, actually just as soon as you get into the flight I’ve already booked for us. Oh and it’s tonight, just packed whatever necessary Chun, we decided to held the wedding in Jeju, where his grandparents are.”

“So you want me to leave everything and just come spend the next 4 days with you?”

“Yup.”

“You can’t be serious, what if I never returned your calls?”

“Then I’m already on my way to get you and we’ll be flying to Jeju tonight. Together.”

“Why do you need me so much? Did it not occur to you that I might got some work to finish and couldn’t attend the wedding? I mean, come on, you know how much I hate weddings.”

“Now, now Chunnie, calm your tits. Who do you think I am? I’m Kim Jaejoong, remember? I’ve already done everything necessary to bring you with me. Your boss has already agreed and all your things had been packed and readied. Besides, it’s my wedding Chunnie, how can I get marry without having my best friend by my side.”

“Geez…you really a push over.” Jaejoong’s merrily laughter was heard on the other end, clearly he had won.

While Jaejoong continued reminding Yoochun of the details on their flight that night, the only thing that kept playing in his head was that his best friend was getting married. The one that had ever understanding him, been true to him is about to be taken by a psycho he never even knew. He felt strange and for a second there, his mind had been revising a plan on how to win over his first love back. His Jaejoong back.

 

 

That night, in the airport

“Baby, you’re here.”

A stranger, tall and handsome, with a pair of cat-eyes like and small but smart looking face, hair well-styled and all was bear-hugging Jaejoong as soon as they were on the arrival gate.

“Yunnie~~”

Jaejoong happily returned the gesture and land a sweet peck on the stranger’s left cheek as he was smiling ever so radiantly. Yoochun could only stand on aside and watched the whole thing. He was waiting to be introduced.

“Let me get that for you Boo, it seemed like its heavy.”

“Thanks Yunnie, you’re too kind. Ah! Right. Yunnie, this is”

Jaejoong pulled on Yoochun’s forearm to bring him forward. Yunho beats him to it.

“Park Yoochun, it’s a pleasure to finally able to meet you. Jaejoong has been talking about you a lot.”

He extended his hand for a hand shake.

Yoochun took it, as he felt it would be rude to decline such gesture considering the other was only trying to be friendly. What he didn’t expect was he would be pulled for a hug as well with casual pats on his shoulder. He cleared his throats a few time, still not use with the way-to-friendly sort of treatment from the other. Especially not someone you just met less than 3 seconds ago.

“You must be Jung Yunho then.”

“Yup, that’s me. The lucky guy who got Jae’s hand in marriage.”

“You have no idea.” Yoochun whispered under his breath, and nobody noticed that.

“Boo, I brought Changmin along with me, I thought we could go take a look at the wedding tux after this. You’ll be the one wearing white, right? You remember Changmin do you? ”

“Yeah, white matches with my skin better, not that I look ugly in black though, but I think you’ll look better in black, Yunnie.” He playfully winked at his fiance, before nodded and bowed politely to the other.

“It’s good to see you again Changmin-shi.”

“You can call me Changmin if you like. I’m younger than you anyway, you don’t have to be so formal around me, Jaejoong hyung. Is it alright if I call him that, hyung?” Changmin looked at Yunho, asking for his permission.

“Sure, it is okay with you boo? Changmin is not much different than a brother to me. And guess what, he’s our maid of honor since you were the one who picked our best man.”

“Of course. Then I hope the two of you will be getting along, alright?”

Jaejoong pulled Yoochun again, this time is to be in front of Changmin.

“Changmin, this is Park Yoochun.”

Yoochun seemed awkward, he never likes to be introduced to a stranger.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yoochun-shi. My name is Shim Changmin.” He handed the other his business card.

“I’ll be looking forward to work with you then.”

 

 

 

At the bridal shop, where they were trying out their wedding tux

 

“So Min, how do I look? Not too fancy or overly old fashion is it? Perfect for a wedding occasion?”

Yunho posed in front of the mirror as he tried to tie his bow tie, his eyes met with Changmin’s from the mirror. Changmin approached him closer and took control of the situation, clearly Yunho never learn how to tie this because all he does is wrinkling the bow even more than necessary.

“Let see,”

Changmin got closer to Yunho to inspect the suit properly.

“The width of the lapel seemed alright with you, the shoulders seem to fit as well and no air gaps, yup I think it’s good enough and the style look exquisite. I think it’s a good call. But sure you don’t want to try some more? I think the other 3 seemed…descend as well.”

Changmin eyes were focused on the bow tie as he continued with the task in hand.

As soon as he was done, his eyes travelled up to the owner of the neck, couldn’t help to feel a little flustered by their close distant before moving away, as he carefully lead the other back to be in front of the mirror again to examine the complete version of the suit on.

“Yup, I think I like this one. Let’s just go ahead with this one then.”

Yunho nodded, seemly confident over his decision.

“Alright then, if you say so.”

Changmin took his planner and typed on something into it, a reminder before taking a picture of Yunho, he may need to report this to Mrs.Jung since she did specifically order to keep her updated on her son’s wedding plan.

“So all that’s left is Jaejoong hyung’s suit then…”

“Hey Changmin” Yunho called him.

“Yes?”  

“I’m really glad you’re here with me you know. I wouldn’t know what else to do if you weren’t. Thanks.”

“Whatever to make you happy hyung, now let’s take a look on your beautiful groom next.”

Changmin went out from the room, heading to the other side of the changing room where Jaejoong and Yoochun were supposed to be trying out.

 

 

At the other side of the shop,

“Chunnie, I don’t think this is the one either. Let’s try another one.”

Yoochun sighed, it was already his fifth suit Jaejoong had tried on but all those first forth don’t seemed to suit to his taste, then again he always had been a picky fella right from the start.

“Jae, is it alright if I ask you something?” Yoochun tried to start a conversation with him.

“Sure, shot me. Which one is better, this one or that one?” He seemed to be immersed in shopping but seemed to be paying attention as well. So yoochun tries to give it a shot.

“Okay, how long have you known this Yunho guy?”

“How long? Let see, I meet him about two months ago in a fashion show. He was one of the investors there if I’m not mistaken.”

“Okay, so when did you two start dating? I remembered you came bailing your eyes out on me four months ago about a dramatic broke up.”

“It was right after that really.”

“So when did he proposed? Wait, it was him that proposed, right?”

Jaejoong giggled over the exaggerated expression Yoochun showed him. Why, is it weird if he was the one who purposed first?

“Yes, he did. But he just a step before me, I was going to ask him either way.”

“You two were that serious?! I mean come on, is this really the Kim Jaejoong I knew? Since when did you just trust with your guts and decided to settle down?! As far as I knew, the Jaejoong I knew is so afraid of commitment and being belonging to anyone. What happen to the free spirited?”

“Well…”  Jae pulled a long pause on the note and put down the suit he was looking on, and this time he turned properly to Yoochun.

“I’m still me you know. And it’s not like I was after him because of his background or anything, we had a love at first sight.”

“Love at first sight? You seriously believe in those old folks fairytales?”

“I don’t, alright.”

He laughed and settled down to a seat.

“It’s just felt so right being with him. I couldn’t imagine myself without him. When I first met him, the very first moment our eyes met, I just thought, ‘Ah, so he’s the one. He’s the one I’ve been waiting for.’”

 

And that moment did Yoochun realized, ‘ah I’ve lost without even beginning.’ The look Jaejoong gave him while he was describing his relationship with Yunho, was one he never showed anyone before.

 

 

 

That Jung is rich, no kidding.

He, well actually it’s his family that owned the summer house, here in Jeju. Usually they used it as a resort for the rich people but for the occasion, the place is fully booked for all the guests and for the grooms. Not only he has a great personality, charisma blazing all over him, and he had to be born in a rich family, a chaebol.

Drowning himself with the alcohol by the bar counter (in which also owned by the Jung’s) was Yoochun, looking miserable as ever. He felt devastated, like he had just lost a priceless procession without he even realized it.

It may be start out as a claim because his best friend is about to be stolen away, his soul mate, but now, looking at the way Jaejoong acts around Yunho, spending time with him again, he realized something. He had been in love with Jaejoong for awhile now, maybe for the past 8 years he had known him, only adding more to his misery.

Yoochun circled his finger around the tip of the glass. The ice in it clinched.

“You’re bad, you’re really bad. I want to forget him, but you don’t even try to comfort me one bit.”

Alcoholic-talking to the content of the glass he was nursing.

“You looked misery. What? It’s your best friend wedding and you can’t even at least be happy for him.” A voice from another person startled him.

“Oh, it’s just you. Leave me alone. I don’t want any company. I’m too tired to pull out a good act, pretending to be the good guy here.”

“Then don’t.” Changmin moved to the empty seat right next to him.

“The seat is not taken I assumed. Unless you were here with an imaginary friend you called as Blue?” He tried to loosen the atmosphere.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Yoochun wasn’t even the least amused, choosing to empty out the whole content in the glass while Changmin took his time while the bartender preparing his drink, they shared a moment of silent.

 

“You love him, don’t you? Kim Jaejoong?”

Changmin studied the expression he had, once he let the words slipped from him. The shocked and vulnerable look that Yoochun had.

“I’m right, aren't I?” There was teasing tone lingered while Yoochun frown on the other's frankness.

“Then reward yourself a price then. Go ahead and laugh. I know, it’s pathetic, to be the best man for the one you loved so much, seeing he slipped away right in front of you.”

“Yeah, it’s a pathetic." Changmin agreed, before continued.

"But you’re not alone in that. It takes a broken heart to notice another. We’re not that much of different. You and I.”

Yoochun finally lifted his head and took a better look at Changmin.

“What? Do you love Jaejoong as well?” Earning him a ‘what-the-fuck’ look from the other.

“No. I hate him.”

“Ah…so you love Yunho then.” Realization hits him, and Changmin practically rolled his eyes over the oblivion. 

“Why don’t you do something about it then?” Yoochun suggested, not a smart one apparently.

“What don’t you then?” Changmin shotted him back.

Both of them sighed, and poured more drink onto they glasses, getting ready to be drunk some more.

“Are you kidding? Those two clearly adored each other. I can’t ever do something like that to them. My feeling is only going to be a burden to him.” Yoochun confessed.

“You’re really a nice guy. And here I thought I should plan on something to break them apart. Do you want in?”

“With two drunk guys, planning on something evil? I don’t think it’s a wise thing to do.” They both laughed on the truth they spoke, masked by the effect from the alcohol.

 

 

Morning came and Yoochun cursed on the sunlight that dares to beam so brightly, not like anyone could do anything about it.

He opened his eyelids and was greeted by a strange room he never remembered got into. He vividly remembered anything that happen last night, the last thing he remembered....

He met someone at the bar, then talked....then hot lips pressed against his, their eagerness in taking off each other clothes..... then... then.......

The images flooded back into his head.

Damn, a one night stand.

The second his tried to seat up, the hangover was there. He looked over the empty space next to him. It was already cold and there was a note left, telling him to take his time, and he didn’t have to attend the family gathering that morning.

It amazed him how the other had the energy to even attends such a crappy event. Then again Changmin might had like going to such even in the first place.

It was after a long, warm shower did Yoochun realized that the other had already prepared a change of cloth for him.

He felt a flush of embarrassment swept through him, in front of someone he just met, well having a one night isn't so bad but the key point was.... he let his guard down, and let out the biggest cat out of the bag. He bumped his head on the nearest wall a few times, embarrassed and just trying to get his mind straight.

Only then he realized, Changmin isn’t that bad. He listened to him, like really listened to him. And he hasn't had that sort of honest conversation, heck even Jaejoong didn't even know about this. He chuckled over a thought that had just came over him,

Maybe.

Just maybe,

he had just found himself his match-made in heaven at his best friend’s wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days before of the wedding day and the tensions built up between the YooMin and YunJae couple.

 

2 Days before the wedding

 

 

“Changdol-ah, you’re alright?”

 

Yunho asked,he can’t help but notice by the uncomfortable way Changmin was acting during the family gathering for breakfast.

Despite the hectic discussion going on among his relatives as they exchanged news about one of his young cousins getting engaged this winter, Yunho couldn’t help but being aware of the way his best friend was covering his limping movement or the facts that he tried to act naturally as he shifted in his seat, right next to Yunho’s side during the entire event took place. Changmin was in pain. Yunho somehow managed to corner him in the bathroom as they escape the noisy crowd.

 

“I’m fine.”

Changmin short answered. He didn’t even bother meeting with the other stare as he continued washing his hand clean.

“Don’t lie.”

Yunho held onto his shoulders and force him to lock gaze with him as they were the only two in the bathroom. Changmin stayed silent and divert his eyes on the sparkling, marble tiles that seemed to fascinate him more than the fact that the object of his affection is right in front of him. The silent spoke enough.

“Alright, who’s the jerk that I’ll be teaching him a lesson (break his nose)?”

Changmin widen his eyes by the sudden threaten. Yunho had always been the protective hyung to Changmin, whenever Changmin’s in trouble, he would always be there to protect him, even in the case of like this.

“Hyung don’t. It’s not like that. It was mutual…er…agreement?”

“Really?”

His eyes widen. “Wow, I didn’t know you were dating.”

 

“Well, we’re not.”

Changmin casually leaned against the sink and crossed his arms, his shoulders slumped a little now that he could felt the little tense off his shoulder. Yunho had always been persistence in his decision and whenever that happens, Changmin had to be submissive or else Yunho might pester on the subject for too long.

“Owh….”

Realization finally hit Yunho. He seemed to finally able to understand the whole situation.

“Yeah, oh…”

There was an awkward moment before Yunho’s face was beaming with sunshine again.

 

“Changdol-ah, have you…finally found someone you like?”

“Hmm… Can’t really tell. He seems nice though.” Changmin answered disheartedly.

“Is it the same one that you said you have a crush on? Come on, don’t you think it’s about time you tell me who is it?”

Despite they had known each other for a very long time, Yunho only had managed to learn about Changmin’s having a crush to someone, it was thanks to his one of their friends,  
but he was never manage to get any name out of them, talk about being all secretive and here he thought they were already best friend.

“You’re an idiot, I don’t wanna tell you. You’ll ratted me out the moment you learnt who he is.” Yunho pouted, he had always wanted to know.

 

 

 

 

It was probably late afternoon when Changmin finally met Yoochun again, they locked eyes with one another before quickly divert their gaze, awkward with one another at the moment. Somehow Yoochun wished if there were a manual on how to face the other after a one night stand. But Changmin seemed calmed as he approached him.

“How’s the hangover?”

“Shit as hell but I’ll just bear with it.”

He rubbed his forehead before he met his eyes again with the other, this time he decided to ask, but wondered if he even should that in the first place…  
But he asked away anyway.

“Hm… how’s your… body holding up?”

 

There was a moment of silent before the other cleared his throat, a tint of pink was visibly on his ears and cheeks, before he turned away and answered.

 

“Fine, a bit sore maybe, but I’ll manage.”

“Listen,”  
“Listen..”  
Both of them talked at the same time, leaving more awkward pause.

“You first,” Yoochun decided, he can wait.

“Look, last night…”

Changmin paused as they were locking stare with one another again. Words seemed to be betraying him at the moment.

“It was nothing, right? A simple one night stand, because clearly, you were looking for a comfort and I just happen to be there, right?”

That came out a bit offensive that what he had expected.

“I was looking for a comfort?” Yoochun disbelieved, almost like the other was putting the entire blame on him, hey things don’t happen if only one party take all the blame.

“What about you then? I recalled you were the one begging me to slam on you harder on…”

His words were muffled behind the palm pressed onto his mouth. Changmin covered his mouth while face beaming red again. Shit, how can anyone remember anything in that mind state?! He mentally cursed himself.

“Okay, I get it! So we both lost our heads and had a go at each other and that’s it. You still love Jaejoong and I still love Yunho, so that’s that. The end, alright?”

Changmin shoved the other away, making a path before he dashed off, leaving the other behind. Yoochun was only about to chase after him before Jaejoong had ran into them.

“There you two, come on, we got a lot to do today and I can’t let you two attend the wedding being unprepared.”

“Wait, where are we going?”

His hand was being pulled by Jaejoong as Jaejoong’s other free hand linked hand with Changmin’s, closing the distance between the two of them.

“Oh Park Yoochun, you’re so useless during this time. Changmin, be a dear and kindly explain to him what we gotta do for today.”

Jaejoong turned his attention to Changmin and beaming ever so brightingly. Changmin hided his sighing and took out his tablet to check on the to do list, then he clearly recite all the list that they need to do, that earned an agreeable nod from Jaejoong while leaving Yoochun’s mouth hanging, the first thought came to him was…

‘What the fuck?! Wedding is such a dragged.’

 

But never voice it out loud because there’ll be hell to pay if he ever said that in front of his best friend.

 

 

 

 

The list to do was getting longer even after they had already spent yesterday to finish them because heck, things don’t always work the way we planned them to be.  
The setting for the aisle, hall decoration, tables for the after-wedding-party and of course the preparation for the honeymoon to follow after. Changmin was on his toe and it amazed to anyone that he was able to keep up with all the wedding plans, while Yoochun was right behind him, tailing him as he helped them carry some of the shopping bags.

The tense between them was still there, but they decided to hide it, at least not in front of their crushes.

They decided to take two cars, Yunho with Jaejoong and he with Yoochun. The awkwardness was there again when it was just the two of them.

Although Changmin has been hiding it, he was still shifting uncomfortably in his seat, not that he let out his complaint much. His beautiful, distracting eyes were glued to his planner the entire journey. Wait, beautiful? Yoochun wondered to himself, since when did he starts having these thoughts. Only then the other speaks.

 

“Yoochun-shi, remember to drop by at the jewel shop and pick out the wedding rings.” Changmin had finally spoken to him.

They stopped at the red light while their back seat was already filled with all the necessities for the wedding.

Hate being so awkward with the other, Yoochun decided to loosen the atmosphere. He decided he wants to be on a good term with the other.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Yoochun playfully answered as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, following the light beat that was airing on the radio.

Changmin lifted an eyebrow over the answer.

 

“Why ma’am? I’m not a lady.” Changmin grumbled while the other chuckled.

 

“Well you acted like one, didn’t you realized? All the words came out of your mouth all evening were all orders. Get the flowers, then the carpet, then the setting, next the tux and now the rings. Who know what next on that list?”

He bended a little to peak into the list Changmin made on his tablet.

 

“That would be…let see, the guest list and the reception..." Changmin frown and stared at him, "Wait you completely missing the point here, I don't act like a girl."

 

"But you're pretty like one anyone." Yoochun compliment.

"Are you flirting with me Park Yoochun?" 

 

Yoochun chuckled but continued on the task in hand, driving. 

"Well that all depend whether it's working or not? Does it?"

 

"No, now stay focus."

Changmin stared back at his tablet again. 

"Oh and by the way, you should handle the reception for tomorrow. Donghae-hyung will be coming today, he’ll be the moderator for the ceremony so we might need to stop at the airport later, his flight is scheduled on tonight.”

Changmin checked on his wristwatch,

“which in another three hours away.”

 

Yoochun frown, he never like to be interacting with people too much.

“Wait what? The receptions, me? Why me? I don’t want to. I hate meeting people and I don’t even know them. Half of the people are coming would be people that know Jaejoong and the other half would be because of Yunho, see? There’s no reason why I would know any of these people.”

“I was warned about your anti-social behaviors but just didn’t expect you’ll be on this stage. Come on, why do you hate people so much, there’s gotta be a reason to why?” Changmin’s questioning.

 

“I’m just a naturally a shy person?”

Yoochun winked and tried his luck, apparently unaffected to the other.

 

“Still, you’re the best man here. Jaejoong picked you to be his best man, someone he seemed to trust and depend on. Shouldn’t you at least do that much for him?”

“Tsk… I don’t want to.” Yoochun clicked his tongue, not bulging with his decision.

“Then, should you tried to stop the wedding then? Dressed up in tux nicely then carry a bouquet of white roses and tell him how you really feel about him. Convinced him enough to prevent him from marrying Yunho and maybe to create a happily ever after with you instead? Maybe, only then can you avoid this whole mundane of socializing with other human being.”

  
Changmin’s toned sounded serious while devising the little plan, but there were sarcasms in there as well.

 

“Yah, if I really going to do that, shouldn’t I’ve done that earlier? Even before I took up the job being involved in all these wedding craps?”

Yoochun grumbled, the other comes out to be quite offensive as always but there was clearly sincerity between them, it was really like they could talk easily with one another, no filter system applied when dealing with Changmin because the other was just as blunt as he is in term of words and action.

 

Yoochun decided for a little distraction, he was started to think that this wedding is start to take a toll in his life.

“So we still have a few hours left then…”

“What are you planning on?”

 

“Do all these junks need to be back by this evening?”

“These junks that you had just referred to, are what we have been spending our hours on, I hope you realize that. If you plan to somehow damage them, know that it’ll be another more hours of repaying back the damage.” Changmin threaten.

“Alright, fine. First we send these off, then next. Changmin, wanna go side seeing with me?”

“What is this, a vacation trip? We’re here because of a wedding.”

“Which will be taken place in another two days. Come on, spare me some time, it’s my first time being in Jeju.”

“You mean, you never come here before?” His tone soften and even the way he looked at the driver’s expression.

“Nope. What do you say, just us two, taking in the beautiful scenery of Jejudo?” Yoochun pried on the subject.  
“Come on Minnie-ah, won’t you do it for Chunnie?”

 

Changmin chuckled over the other lame attempt to butter him up, and give in to the other request. Maybe he was still a bit pliant and soft from last night because if he was in his usual self state, Yoochun would already be smacked on the forehead for even dare to call him using that ridiculous pet name.

 

 

 

Somewhere in Jeju Island

 

“Whooah…this is amazing.”

He took on the first bite in an old restaurant by the seashore where the ahjumma had served them their best local cuisine, crabs, oysters, squids, you name it and they got it. Of course, those were freshly caught from the sea. Changmin could only grin, amused by the other’s reaction because it was his idea in the first place to go there. When Yoochun had asked him to give him a tour around Jeju, he didn’t realized he was asking a food monster for a tour around his beloved lair, the food parlors around the street very close by the sea. The moment they got there, they headed to the first place Changmin had in mind.

“I know right? The food here is the best. I doubt anyone would restrain from coming over, again and again.”

Changmin commented as he was beginning to dig into his own bowl. The juicy taste was just heaven in his mouth.

 

He had been dying to come there from the first day he had arrived, but with all the schedule and planning going on he couldn’t mutter enough courage to ask the other for a request. Yunho was usually the one who came with him. So bringing someone else to enjoy his food paradise was a first time for him as well.

He was lucky that Yoochun shared the same passion especially when it comes to good food. Anything taste good is already considered as a good tour for Yoochun.

They ended up roaming around the area, looking at the local stuff that the Jeju famous for and even ended up buying some for the ridiculous thing like an antic beaker or some weird trinket.

Changmin laughed most at the jokes the other had tried, the lacking of experiences in human interacting showed, but that doesn’t mean that Park Yoochun was any less romantic at heart, his 200,000 hits on his songs should be enough to tell how good the other really is with words. It was after much of interacting with the other that Changmin finally realized, Park Yoochun is not that bad, he even had a little bit of his innocent side, like he was practically clueless when a little boy was tugging onto his shirt, asking for his attention, in which Changmin found it to be very amusing.

 

 

 

Changmin made a quick stop to a drug store and the building next to it is a funeral house. There was a funeral take place for the elderly that had just passed away. The two of them stood outside, staring at the crowd from a far.

“Human is a very interesting thing, we need something like a funeral to mark the closure of one live.”

Changmin turned to Yoochun while the other remained staring at the tearing crowd, some was wailing over the lost but mostly on the gloomy atmosphere.

“I guess that goes the same thing for my one-sided love, it’s about time I put an end to it, huh?” He wasn’t really asking, but more like talking himself into doing it, comforting his own self.

 

“Well, I think I did that a while ago for mine. Hey, if you ever need someone to lend on, you could always count on me.”

Yoochun playfully tapped his shoulder, offering. Changmin chuckled, flashed him his amused smile, with a pair of mismatched eyes adoring it. Yoochun found his breath hitched from the view, he realized something inside him stirred.

 

 

“Changmin-ah, do you…”

Go ahead, asked him… Yoochun mentally pushed himself.

“Do you wanna grab ice-cream first before we head back?”

Nice one Yoochun, really smooth. He cursed himself for being a coward.

 

 

 

By the time they got back to the resort, it was already late.

To do list be damned,

they didn’t have all the 150 staffs from the resort helping them on the wedding for nothing, because all they want to do right now is to turn back into their rooms and sleep. Yoochun felt a bit hard to part with Changmin somehow, he grew attached to him already, having spending the entire day with him.

He even deliberately sent the other right to his door step, saying petty reason like he wants to have a little walk before going back to his own room.

 

 

By the time Changmin was about to unlock his door, Yoochun find himself to be expecting for something.

What was it he was expecting?

Things were pretty much going normally as any friends would be but just as before Changmin could entered his room, barely unlock the door, he held onto the other’s hand, stopping him halfway while Changmin sent him a perplexed look, curious.

His eyes are very distracting, again Yoochun thought, before he finally lean in and gave Changmin’s a peek on his forehead.

They stood frozen on that spot with Changmin’s eyes wide open over the sudden gesture.

 

“Good night.”

Yoochun mumbled quickly as he lean away afterward and made his way back, leaving a stunning Changmin by his door step.

 

 

 

When Yoochun was so sure he was away from the other’s view, shielded by the corner, he scrunched onto his knees, ruffling his shoulder-length hairs. Just what on earth is happening to him…

Completely oblivious to them, Jaejoong and Yunho had been there and witness the whole scene.

 

 

 

A day before the wedding

 

 

Jaejoong has been acting strange. At least that’s what Yoochun thought.

Yunho was abducted earlier that morning by one push-over secretary (a.k.a Changmin) because they were supposed to have an urgent meeting out of a sudden, leaving a hard-to-please groom named Jaejoong to Yoochun, in hope he’ll be able to pacifier the angry babe.

Maybe it was an act to distract himself from the anxiety of not having his fiancé around a day before the wedding, Jaejoong had dragged Yoochun with him to a hair salon. Well it wasn’t that strange if he was going to groom himself but instead, he insisted that Yoochun joined him as well, getting a new haircut then followed with the facial treatment and shopping.

 

“Remind me again why I need to do all this?”

Yoochun asked through as a hairstylist was busied cutting his hair, right next to him was Jaejoong, getting his hair dyed for a new shade of color.

“Come on Chunnie, it’s my wedding tomorrow. You have to look your best as well. You need to woo someone, don’t you?”

 

And Yoochun had the decency to blush, leaving a giggling Jaejoong as he studied his best friend’s reaction.

They didn’t are called as soul mate for nothing. Jaejoong had fun grooming Yoochun for tomorrow, they picked up the best looking suit ever to suit for the occasion. Jaejoong wouldn’t allow his best man to look any less especially when he had seen some interesting reaction between the best man and the maid of honor. If he managed to get them hitched together somehow, then tomorrow will be prefect! He simple thought.

 

 

 

“Alright Yunho, wake up. We’re here.”

Changmin tapped Yunho on his shoulder gently, waking the other up from his quick nap from the long journey in car (2 hours or so). They somehow managed to wrap things up with the meeting, finished with the main agenda and push back a few minor problems for at least three days away before Yunho could get back and work properly on them after the honeymoon.

Yunho rubbed his eyes and looked around, they’re definitely in the resort parking lot by then. His shoulders slumped back to the cushion and repeated,

“We’re here.”

“Yeah, I’ve said that.”

“I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“Yeah, did you really just realize that?”

“Can you believe that Min? I’m finally getting married.”

“Geez… why are you rubbing that off on me…”

 

Changmin grumbled and ruffled his hair, messing his perfectly styled lock and sighed,

“Yunho, we…we’ve known each other for a long time, haven’t we? So… er… truth is…”

He looked hesitated, fiddling with the tie around his neck before he loosen it a bit and stared back into the other’s kittish-eyes,

“You know about the one I have… well had crushed on?” Yunho nodded, still in his half mind state from the short nap he just took but consider the serious tone Changmin been using, he better paid attention.

Yunho just continued staring at the other before nodded, agreeing with the other request.

“That person is you” Changmin laughed to mask his shyness,

“And you were just the only one who hadn’t realized that.”

He continued laughing, turning away because he can’t bared to see the look of the other’s bulging eyes over his sudden confession. Yunho stayed frozen, he was baffling whether he heard the confession right?

 

“You’re kidding… right?” He sounded hesitated.

But that reaction certainly pissed Changmin off. And here he was finally revealing his heart to him.

  
He was pissed, fucking mad that he was ready to punch the other for even dare to show him that stupid puzzle look after the long over-due confession. But instead he stole a kiss from the other, pulling the still puzzled Yunho closer to him and landed a peek on those plump lips.

It wasn’t as hot as he had imagined, he always thought that kissing Yunho would sent him cloud nine, but surprisingly it wasn’t.

Before Yunho snapped out of his thought and pushed him back.

 

“What was that for?” He sounded surprise.

“It wasn’t as I expected.” Changmin chuckled,

“Must be because I have finally said farewell to those feelings by now.” He patted Yunho’s shoulder, assuring him that nothing really happen.

“See you tomorrow at the altar then.” Changmin brushed it off, like it was nothing.

 

He pushed the car door opened on his side, just a few steps away he stood there frozen, his act was caught red-handed by the said man’s fiancé.

 

 

Jaejoong eyes were bulging, wide open. He intended to surprise his fiancé as he waited for him to return. Once he saw the car entered the resort parking lots, he was way beyond pleased but the scene he saw just now caught him off guard instead. Changmin’s kissing Yunho… how dare him?!

 

“Listen Jaejoong hyung, it was nothing. Don’t take this the wrong way.”

“And how do I suppose to take this, hmm? If you cared to explain.” He gritted his teeth and his breath gives out fires.

“How do I suppose to think, when the man I were supposed to marry in less than 24 hours was caught kissing with his right hand man in the car after spending the whole day together with him?! How do you expect me to trust him again after this! ” His high tone voice showed as he screamed his lungs out.

Changmin carefully approached him.

He stayed silent, he was pondering whether an apology would be the best thing to say, but the word was stuck on his throat. Yunho got out of the car just in time and joined them when he saw his angry fiancé, readied to calm him down.

“Boo, relax alright? I’m not cheating on you, we…” He met eyes with Changmin before he stares back at his angry fiancé. “We were just talking, right Changdol-ah?” He hoped for the other to agree.

“Talk? Yeah, right! What sort of talking that resolve with sucking each other face off!” Jaejoong retorted back, glaring at Yunho for even dare to say anything.  
Changmin inhaled deeply, ready to calm his nerve before he said something to make truce with the angry supermodel.

 

“Look, I get it, you’re angry. But hear me out will you?” Changmin would be lying if he said he wasn’t at the brink of tear. His eight years crush that he had ever painstakingly hided from everyone else now exposed in the opened and he didn’t even take the time to access the situation carefully through and now he had to explain himself to the person he least wanted to see.

“I had been in love with Yunho ever since I was in high school, so if you think, I had just try to stole Yunho away from you, you’re wrong. Because you are the one who cut in the line and sweep him off his feet.” Changmin turned to Yunho and gave him a little smile before turned to Jaejoong again.

“I’m sorry you had to see that but I just thought, before I let my feelings go for good, I wanna to let him know first. So what you saw just now, is me expressing my overdue confession to him. That’s all.” He turned to Yunho and patted him on the shoulder.

“There, I’ve said enough for today. You should convince him by kissing him off or something.” He chuckled and walked away, leaving the couple in silent. He was two steps away when tear finally slip off him, he was grateful he had his back to them already otherwise they might had seen it.

It was true when he said he had put away his feelings for Yunho but that doesn’t mean that it’ll hurt any less than it should had been. He fasten his pace, hurried to get back into his room.

 

 

“Boo, are you…alright?” Yunho approached Jaejoong closer, and hold him. Jaejoong let him do as he pleased, thought he was still angry over what just happen, he hate to admit how much he really missed the other today despite everything that happen.

“Hmm.”

“Let’s get back to our room.” He suggested but was held back.

“Changmin… he… must have hurt a lot, isn’t he…” There was pitied lingered in the tone Jaejoong was talking as Yunho carefully listened. “How did he agree to do all this for you…”

“I guess I didn’t saw the hesitation in his eyes when he agreed. More than his feelings, I think he put our friendship first before him, guess that why he agreed.”

“And you really didn’t know about any of this until now?”

“I just knew that he was in love with someone, I just didn’t realize it was me.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that”

“Well seeing how things turn out this way, I guess I can’t really deny that right now.”

Jaejoong turned properly and faced Yunho. He cupped his face with both of his hand, the sparkle was visible on his ring finger, their engagement ring that would soon be replaced with their wedding ring.

“Well idiot or not, you’re my idiot and mine only.”

He smiled and kissed Yunho fully on the lips, realizing how much he really loves the other.

“I can say the same thing to you too Kim Jaejoong. I love you and only you.”

 

 


	3. When one thing ends, another one begin.

Next morning

 

‘Knock, knock’

Changmin head felt spinning. He thinks the world should stop spinning for once. Last night seemed like a blur to him, he remembered getting into his room then opening the mini fridge and then… yeah… followed with can, and cans of beer, drinking his misery away. His shirt buttons was half undone with loose necktie hanging around his neck. The sleeves were messily folded till his arm length and his hair was in a tousle mess, he slept on the couch in his work shirt last night.

 

‘Knock, knock.’

And here comes the offensive knocking again that woke him up in the first place.

Annoyed to the rotten of his core, he got off the couch and opened the door, grimaced at the bright flash smile blinding him, given off by a certain Park Yoochun. He decided he can’t handle with any human contact for that particular moment, wishing just to slam the door shut right in front of the other’s face but the other certainly see that coming and block the door first with his foot.

Yoochun laughed over Changmin’s annoyed face, irritated.

“Wow you look like completely a mess.” He pointed out.

“Geez, thanks. I don’t need you to point that out, Captain Obvious.” He moved away, gave up and eventually let Yoochun entered the room.  
Yoochun eyed the emptied cans on the coffee table and could have guest what actually happen but decided to confirm it anyway.

“So… what happen? Did someone die or something?”

“I let the cat out of the bag, now Yunho knows.” Changmin explained simply as he starts to gather the cans into a plastic bag. Yoochun decided to help him out.

“Okay, then?”

“Then…” Changmin sighed and stared dagger at the other. If look can kill then Yoochun would be a goner by now.

“What do you think happen? Doesn’t this hint you enough?” He wiggled his hands around, proofing his point. If the room didn’t said enough, the red puff under his eyes and the tearstain cheeks showed though.

“Yeah, sorry for asking.” Yoochun stayed quit, felt a wave of pity toward the other. Yeah, he had it rough. Then he scooted closer to the other, coward Changmin into a corner.

“Do you want me to give you a hug?”

“What am I, 8? I’m fine. I don’t need you to..” Changmin protested but his complain died along when Yoochun engulfed him into a hug, patting his back in a soothing manner. He felt his build up wall crumbles in the warmth of Yoochun’s hug. It was warm and welcoming.

 

 

 

 

[At Jaejoong’s dressing room]

30 minutes before the wedding,

 

“Omo, joongie you look so beautiful dear, handsome.” Jaejoong’s mother caressed his cheek and he was finally readied for the wedding that would be taken place in another thirty minutes away. He was in his private room, readied with his suit on, haired well styled and make up on.

Every inch about him yelling about fabulous, head to toe, being the supermodel he is. He was adored by all around him, including all his sisters’, his sisters’ husbands, nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles that all attending that ceremony. They were gathering in the private room for a moment, exchanges praises before Jaejoong finally requested to be alone.

He only allowed the maid of honor to be there, leaving Changmin in an awkward spot for a moment.

 

 

That morning, with enough of warm bath and make up, Changmin managed to cover his misery and pull out his best appearance for the wedding. He wanted to look his best despite the fact he had just meddle his broken heart pieces together. No. That’s not the main agenda right now, what important is for him to pull himself together and send Yunho off with his blessing. When one of the staffs called him to the groom’s room.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I do actually. Come here, seat.” Jaejoong patted on the empty spot on the couch right next to him. His overly warmed gestured made Changmin cringed at his kindness, shouldn’t the guy still be angry at him? He wondered by himself but obliged, nevertheless.

 

“Okay…”

He let a moment went by, staring at the other from head to toe. “You look great by the way.” He complimented, just to be polite.

“Thanks.” Jaejoong smiled, sincerely. He grabbed on Changmin’s hand, it was cold as ice, Changmin noticed. “Changminnie, I can’t thank you enough for all your help setting up this wonderful wedding.”

“Yeah, you should probably give me a bonus or a raise.” He joked, just to lighten the atmosphere, despite all his awkwardness. “That’s alright, it’s what I do. Helping people, well, organizing Yunho in particular.”

“It’s funny how the world works, I should be hating you for harbor any feeling to my soon-to-be-husband, but I found myself hard to hate you. I’m really glad you’re here Changmin.”

“Yeah… I found myself unable to hate you as well, surprisingly. You make the best deobokki ever. You’ll be fine Jaejoong-hyung. There’s really nothing to be scare off.”  
Jaejoong let out nervous chuckled, he was caught. “You noticed, huh? I’m scared shitless. Is it normal?”  
“Sure it is, you’re about to move on to a different stage of your life. It’s normal to get scare.”

Jaejoong gave him a weak smile, he still scared shitless but Changmin reached up and held his hand.

“Yunho has been in a lot good shape after he met you. He starts taking care on people’s feeling, paying more attention on his surrounding and he hasn’t been pushing himself bluntly off-limit like how he was back then. He turns into a better man, that’s why I’m so sure, that you’ll do good for him Jaejoong hyung, even if I try to deny that fact.  
Yunho looked a lot happier when he’s with you, that’s why I trust he made a right decision today, marrying you. That’s why, you really don’t have to be afraid, because I think you are making a right decision too, you love him right?”  
Jaejoong chuckled,

“Yah, if I don’t, do you think I would even agree with all this right now? It’s my wedding for fuck sake.” He finally seemed a bit relieved, Changmin’s glad.

“Ah…but Kim Jaejoong-shi, if you ever hurt Yunho, or betrayed him in any way possible, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it for getting in my way in the first place. ”  
Changmin said them sincerely, even ended it with his sly smile, and Jaejoong decided that Changmin is really a good dongseang.

“Thank you, for being here today. I promise, I’ll be good to him.” He smiled back to him, looking a lot more composed this time.  
Changmin glanced at his watch, it’s about time. The music played beautifully marking the beginning of the ceremony. Changmin held out his elbow, ushering the groom for the ceremony.

“Come on Jaejoong-hyung, you don’t want to be late for your own wedding, do you?”

“Won’t miss it for the world.” And there’s the beautiful smile that Yunho fell for in the first place, all confident and beautiful.

 

 

 

The wedding went as planned, it was a beautiful wedding, decorated with white roses and well done decorated hall with the raven and crowd. By the time the grooms exchanged rings, the grin plastered on both their faces tell everyone how happy they were. All proceed accordingly, as planned.

By the time the wedding ceremony was almost over, Yoochun approached Changmin that was clapping his hands along with the crowd that were cheering for the newly wedded couple as they walked hand-in-hand down the aisle.

“Pss…pss…you sure you’re be alright?” Yoochun whispered into his left ear as they were standing right next to each other.

“I’ll be fine. They look happy, that’s all the matter. What about you?”

“I’m fine. Suffering from these tense cheeks’ muscle from smiling too much but I’ll managed, I think.” Yoochun rubbed his cheeks dramatically. The haircut works for him, as well as the suit he had been wearing today.

Yoochun looked a lot sharper today, more dashing and super charming than his usual self, despite his dorky smile and weird sense of jokes. Changmin silently hide his chuckles, despite Yoochun look different he is still him and he definitely can handle one Park Yoochun.

“Aigoo, poor uri Chunnie, you had suffered a lot today huh? Meddling with these people you don’t even know… uri Chunnie, good work for today.” He cooed, rubbing both of his palms on the other’s cheeks. Treating him like a cute little child.

Yoochun took a moment to access the situation, Changmin holding him like this while he thought he had started to harbor some feelings for the other guy, though he can’t call what it is actually meant at the moment, but he really decided to give it a go, giving them a chance. He held onto those hands, keeping them where they are as he gazed over the other, looking really serious.

It’s now or never.

Yoochun thought.

“Changmin-ah. Shim Changmin will you go out with me?”  
That really caught Changmin off guard. He almost moved his hands away from the other if it wasn’t for Yoochun’s firm hands holding onto them together.

“I know… you just had your heart broken and it’s probably too soon for us, plus I don’t want to be just the rebound guy for you. Despite all that, I still want to give us a try, a chance. What do you say? Will you…go out with me?” He was really serious and he meant every word he said, but Changmin had this unreadable expression on his face, something like Yoochun has yet to decipher what it actually mean.

“You seriously just asked me out Park Yoochun-shi? And at my best friend’s wedding to top it off with…” He let out muffle chuckles and held onto the other hand. His eyes crinkled as he smiled,

“I’m not easy to be with, I can be very difficult…”

“I had been friend with Jaejoong for 12 years, if I can handle his eccentric behavior, I think I can handle you…”

“I like pranks and good wines, sometimes I might nagged you for the most trivial things I can think off…”

“I like jokes, it keeps my life colorful and besides, I like how honest you are with me, even if you nagged me, I doubt I’ll hate that, anything come out from that sweet lips of yours are like music on my ears…”

“Oh my god, my hand is all oily from your grease Park Yoochun.” Changmin removed his hand from the other hold, only to be held tighter around his waist, pulling him closer into the other’s embrace, he didn’t show any resistance toward the advance, which Yoochun takes it as a good sign.

“Only for you babe.”

“Oh my, are you flirting with me?”

“I might be, depending whether it’s working or not. What do you say Minnie? Will you be my official boyfriend?”  
Changmin is not one to use word too much, that’s why he held back his confession for the past eight years. Instead of answering the question directly, he leans closer and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips, for a mere 5 seconds before he pulled away, too shy to even stare into the other’s eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes then…”

Yoochun takes the lead this time, leaning closer and kiss the other properly, while holding him close. He decided that he’ll spend his time nurturing his love for the other guy.  
What they have between them is still new, raw and untamed feeling, he decided that they can take things slow.

 

 

 

 

It was after the wedding ceremony, where all the guests gather around the dining hall along with the newly-wedded couple. It was when everyone had settled down in their seats and had their champagne when the best man got up from his adjacent seat toward the couple.

‘Tink, tink, tink..’

The clink on the champagne glass rang as Yoochun rose to propose a toast to the newly wedded couple.

At first he thought he should just read a few example on how the speech was supposed to sound like but later, he had discovered that what matter the most important thing in the speech in the wedding is to give sincere blessing words to the couple, could be in a form of advice or ridiculous stories or anything related to the couple which Yoochun finally made up his mind to do just that.

“Ahemm…” He cleared out his throat before he began.

“So today, we’re gathering here for my best friend’s wedding, Kim Jaejoong…” He chuckled and looked at Jaejoong while flashing the other’s his shy smile.

“I guess it’s Jung Jaejoong now huh… well congratulation on getting hitched Jae. And you too, Yunho. I was thinking of revealing some really embarrassing story of Kim Jaejoong when he was going through his puberty but I thought I change it into something else instead.

I’ll tell everyone here tonight about a story. It’s about a boy with a bad common sense had fallen in love with his best friend and so one day, these friends made a promise to one another that if…just if one of them still remain single at the age of 40, they would marry each other. It was the boy who proposed that and he silently hope that his wish would come true.

He waits,

and waited for that day,

but because they have been friends for so long, they had dated other people as well, finding likes and dislike on other people. The boy dated a lot and he broke up a lot too either from being told to or by doing it himself because he wasn’t really sure or really know when the right person would arrived and silently prayed that the right person would be his very best friend.

And so one day, something happen…

His best friend has found his other half and that would only mean the boy is going to end up alone now. He felt a bit resentment toward his best friend, like who is this certain nobody that even dare to break up the little cocoon these two had built for the past years.

But….

Today……..

the little boy broke out from the little cocoon he had created himself, seeing a whole new world in front him and wishing his best friend to have the blissful life he deserved. He knows, he’ll be sad for losing his best friend, but…

The boy is certain that there’s a whole new world in front of him to be discovered, and now he realizes it. It took him so long to discover that.  
So here’s to the newly couple. May they enjoy their celebrated love, for many years to come. ”

 

Changmin lend closer toward Yoochun and whispered.

“That was some really great speech, I noticed sincerity and honesty elements are there. Are you indirectly confessing, now that you have lost the chance?”  
Yoochun chuckled and leaned back, whispering.

“You could say that, or it’s just me, sending my blessing to them while hoping to find a true love myself?”  
He intertwined their fingers together.

“You’re really greasy, you do realize that, don’t you?”  
He brought their laced fingers to his lips, placing a kiss on his newly called lover back hand.

“Only for you, my gorgeous Minnie.” Yoochun chuckled over Changmin’s reaction, he turned to look away but that still isn’t enough to hide the blush creeps onto his cheeks or the red tinted on both of his ears.

He just decided, maybe attending to his best friend wedding isn’t so bad after all, he may has lost the love he was holding onto but found a new one in the process.

 

 

 

 

A year later…..

“Minnie-ah, don’t we have any spare toothbrush stashed somewhere?”

Yoochun murmured between his phone as he eyed the newcomer at his living room. It was just another day for him, spending time in his home studio, composing songs when the bell rang rather ferociously so early in the morning. Jaejoong was at the door, carrying with him along is a small bag of his suitcase, declaring he had enough of his spouse. Apparently the YunJae couple was having their very first fight as a married couple. So he best friend thought of crashing at their place for the night.

*chuckles*

Their?

Well…After 4 months of dating the other, Yoochun decided to finally asked Changmin to move in with him. They had been alternating sleepover at each other place anyway, and Yoochun just loves waking up with the other next to him. He hates to see him leaving so early in the next morning just to catch the first bus, head home for a change of cloth before head to work, so he decided to take the matter into hand and asked the other to move in with him.

Their relationship wasn’t even complicated to begin with. They started by spending the evening together after work, or sometimes Yoochun came over to the office, bringing dinner along with him when Changmin had to do extra works and at times, Changmin took care of him whenever he was on the bridge of deadlines or having a mental block from composing any lyrics. It’s simple and their relationship was theirs.

 

Currently, he was busied ransacking the shelves and drawers, baffling to himself that he swore he seen the toothbrush somewhere but couldn’t seemed to find it anywhere.

“Look in the top drawer in the wooden cabinet, pretty sure I put it there. Why, is Jaejoong there?”  
Changmin spoke through the phone he kept in between his cheek and shoulder, his hands were carrying all the files and flipping through some of the pages.

“Hm, seemed like these two had broken off into another fight, big time, I think, seeing he brought his suitcase along this time.” Yoochun glanced back at the living room, eyeing the suitcase before he headed toward the wooden cabinet by the bathroom.

It didn’t take long for him to finally found it. There was a moment of pause, where the other was thinking when he finally replied.

“Ah~~ Guess that explained the slamming of the door so early in the morning.”

“Careful baby, don’t get too close to him, you’ll end up getting beaten.” A chuckle was heard from the other end over his warning, he smiled over that sound.

“He won’t dare. I got a long day ahead of me, see you at home later alright? What do you want for dinner?”

“Since Jae is here, I bet he’ll cook for us.”

“I’ll buy us some wine then. I bet he wanna get drunk really badly. See you hon.”

“Okay, and Min-ah?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Small smile decorated Changmin’s face, it’s a good thing he was in his office so no one was watching him.

“Me too. You.” The call was disconnected and he was face in face to face with one angry Jung, looking ever so grumpily if that was even more possible. He must have entered while he was still on the phone.

 

“Okay, so what happen hyung?” Yunho sit down to the available seat, his face showed resentment.

“Cancel all the appointments for today. I don’t want to do any of that today. Heck, Changmin do you want some of my shares? Should I give some to you?”  
“Alright now we know you’re just being ridiculous, tell me, what’s the real reason behind the fight this time?”

 

 

 

[11.30 p.m., Jung’s mansion]

 

Ding dong  
Ding dong

Yoochun was impatiently pressing the doorbell, he had enough of this. Right next to him is a pouting Jaejoong, he didn’t force him to come as well but as soon as he told him where he was going, he insisted of tagging along as well.

“Jung, open the door. I want my boyfriend back….” He didn’t managed to finish his lines before the door swing opened.

The door was opened and it was Changmin who opened it. He smiled a bit guilty to him. Yeah, he should had called, but really, who can predict the future. It was right after he handed over the financial report that evening when Yunho had called him out, asking him to accompany him and it turned into back-to-back visits to the pubs, liquor store, and even an old ramen shop with Yunho getting drunk. Changmin had a few glasses but decided to stay on his toe, because clearly the other is not capable of taking care of himself at the moment, one of them had to stay alert, incase this get to the press in tomorrow morning news.

By the time he was finally able to pull the other to stop drinking himself away and carry his friend home, it was already almost midnight. Guilt sweep through him, but he has to prioritize, his best friend is clearly upset, so he needed to be comforted. Changmin saw Jaejoong was pouting behind Yoochun, he eyed him accusingly before sighing,

“I just finished tucked him onto bed, there’s a bottle of aspirin I left by the night stand. Make sure he takes them after he woke up. Go to him, he doesn’t deserve to be alone in this state. Whatever you two had, worked it out by yourselves. You guys are old enough to handle this, don’t you?” He looked tired and Yoochun read the atmosphere that the other doesn’t appreciate the fight to be prolonged any further. He took a hold of Yoochun’s hand and dragged him along with him as he left the YunJae couple to themselves.

Yoochun let himself being led by the younger one, silently followed him and when they were almost by the car, Yoochun opened the door for him, earning him a soft mumble of thanks as him silently slide into the seat and wore his seatbelts.

The drive was silent, Changmin with his train of thoughts and Yoochun trying to calm his nerve down, something felt unsettle at the pit of his stomach.

“Was it that bad? The headache?” He tried to start a conversation as the light turned red for a stop.

“Not so.” Changmin leaned into the seat, closing his eyes shut.

“Do you really have to go that far then? Why does it has to be always you to take care of him? He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

“Do we really have to go through this conversation all over again, Yoochun-ah? I’m his secretary, that include also being his friend, his cook, his maid and I pretty sure many more but the point is, it’s my job to take care of him.”

There was a moment of silent before Yoochun decided to beat on the topic more,

“Alright this might be stupid question but let say if Yunho and I were drown, who are you going to save? Me or him?” Yoochun eyed everywhere on the road except for the person next to him, he tried to sound calm and composed while the truth was his heart was beating rapidly, because he was not sure what his lover was going to answer to that.

“Is that jealously I smelled?” Changmin laughed.

“Come on Minnie, I’m being serious here.” He pouted, it’s not right to ask such question when the other clearly tired and probably desperate for a warm bath right now, but he really wanted to know.

“Okay, okay. Hm…..” Changmin was silent for a moment, thinking too long, much to Yoochun’s comfort. Come on, it’s a simple question, because the answer should be obvious.

“You.” Changmin anwered after a while.

Yoochun felt his heart soared, flattered over the answer, but he couldn’t hide the sulking coming on the way, why did he had to take too long to answer. “Why me?” He was just really laying a bait to hear some sappy words coming from his precious person.

“Because Yunho-hyung knows how to swim.” Changmin chuckled while he frowned. Shit, he hates this brat, how did he end with him in the first place.  
He sulked, frown written all over his face while tightening the grip on the steering wheel, not satisfied with the answer. Not long though, less that fifteen second because the next thing he knew, Changmin placed a quick peck on his cheek.

“You, of course, because I love you more.”  
Changmin was smiling, with all his mismatched eyes and his fingers carefully tracing the other’s chin before Yoochun caught it and kissed it. He tsked, but the grin on his face gave his sulking away, he was happy with the other shows of affection. But wanted to try again,

“Then between food and me which is more important?”

Changmin chuckled, letting the other caressing his hand absentmindedly.

“Food, I need food to survive my day at work.”

“Yah, then you saying I’m less important than your food?”

“You haven’t let me finish. But I need you too to warm me up during the night.”

"So I'm just a blanket then?"

Changmin laughed, a really whole-hearted laugh before he lend closer and peck the other on his cheek, sending fluttery to Yoochun as he was grinning from ear to ear. The car came to a stop by the traffic light and Yoochun took the moment to turn to his side and pulled the other closer to him, hand on his neck as he properly kissed his lover, lick and sucking on his lower lips before the other finally give access to him. One minute and 30 seconds. That’s how long the traffic takes to turn back to green and Yoochun reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and start driving again while he let his hand wander on the other’s tight, sending sensual sensation to the other with the way he was caressing it.

Until Changmin had enough.

“Pull over.”

Yoochun grinned,

oh yeah. He won.

 

Not even hesitated, he pulled just right on the road site and entered the parking mode on the gear shift.

With not a moment to lose, Changmin was already straddling him, cupping his face and eyed him full with desire and a spark of lust, he didn’t missed the beat of their heart ramming in each other before they start ravishing each other, craving to touch on every bit of skin they could get.

“Want you, really badly, right now.”

He whined in between their kisses. Yoochun smiled, cupped into his lover’s face as he stared onto those pair of brown orbs that makes him fallen for him every day. He pecked on his lover nose, causing his lover to pout his lips, before Yoochun peck on the pout as well, with his right hand travelling to his neck, down to his spine and following the contour of his ass. Nice, thin ass.

“You have me baby, I’m all yours. As you’re mine.” Changmin slipped a whine as he felt a digit entered him. He lend onto his lover’s shoulder and wrapped his arms across his neck, hugging him.

“Yours. All yours.”

 

 

By the time they finally get back, Changmin was looking well ravished and Yoochun was having this satisfied grin written all over his face. He had his arm around his lover waist as they exit the elevator together. Worries or jealousy long forgotten, all he remembered was he still have his Minnie and is not going to lose him anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End?  
> Well...not quite yet,  
> a sequel would be coming up next, just a short one, promise


End file.
